1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an improved solution for enhancing protection of living plants through synergistic effects between buffered amine oxides and insecticides and fungicides and related methods.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Fungi, insects and other pests cause significant economic losses in food crop production as well as losses in forestry, tree plantations, pastures, flowers and other agricultural products. In addition, fungicide and insecticides have been employed in a wide variety of locations and types of uses to inhibit plant destruction due to fungus and insect pests. Problems created by insects and fungi have long existed in many environments including, but not limited to agriculture, parks, golf courses, residential environments, highways, vegetable gardens, railroad tracks, recreational facilities, floral gardens, forests, pastures, waterways and in many other environments. This can interfere with desired functionality, the health of plants, as well as the aesthetics of an area containing vegetation.
It has been known to use a wide variety of materials to protect living plants from insects and fungi. A wide variety of insecticides and fungicides have been employed in order to enhance the health of living plants and resist attack thereon by insects, fungi and other destructive organisms.
It has been known to introduce wood preservatives into lumber in order to resist deterioration of the same.
Ward, U.S. Pat. No. 7,896,960 discloses a method and solution for providing enhanced penetration of wood preservatives into wood to a greater depth through synergism between a buffering agent and an amine oxide. It contemplates the use of various types of wood preservatives on wood which has been severed from a living tree. Green lumber is also said to be treatable by the system.
This patent, which relates to wood as distinguished from living plants does include within the definition of wood preservatives, a number of chemical compounds including specific reference to fungicidal, insecticidal, water resistant, termite resistant materials.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,811,731 is directed toward a fire-retardant wood-based composite created by treating a green wood furnish with a phosphate/borate fire-retardant material. The fire-retardant treated green wood furnish is blended with a binder and then bound by applying pressure to form a non-leaching fire retardant wood based composite.
Walker, U.S. Pat. No. 6,572,788 discloses the use of amine oxides as wood preservatives. It states that the amine oxides inhibit microbial growth in wood. This patent relates to wood which has been severed from growing trees and discloses the use of wood preservatives which are said to inhibit destructive organisms such as fungi and sapstain, for example. It is directed toward preserving structural integrity of wood after the tree has been killed and resisting destruction of the resultant lumber as the prime objective.
Tseng, U.S. Pat. No. 6,508,869 discloses the use of amine oxides to enhance the performance of boron compounds as wood preservatives. There is mention of the amine oxides improving the effectiveness of boron compounds as insecticides or biocides and plant growth regulating agents. They are also said to provide better dispersion of boron compounds when applied to plants and fungi. It also makes reference to the seeds of plants and the area on which the plants or fungi grow.
There remains, therefore, a very real and substantial need for an improved system for resisting attacks on and destruction of living plants by insects and fungi.